Wall Mart Event/Strategies
This page is used for sharing strategies for Wall Mart Event. General Info Due to the nature of this event, the player has an opportunity to farm kills in whatever way they find the most enjoyable. However, certain strategies have been found to be noticeably more successful, and are highly recommended if the player wishes to reach the top 100. Strategy 1: General Current viability: Most optimal option. Deck *Marine/Redneck – Level 11 min., 13 with special ability unlocked recommended *Turret – Level 11 min., 13 recommended *One of the following: **Welder – Level 0 min. **Empty Barrel – Level 11 min., 13 recommended *Red Barrel – Level 11 min., 13 recommended *One of the following: **Nitrogen – Level 11 min., 13 recommended **Mechanic – Lvl 13 with special ability unlocked *One of the following: **Generator – Level 0 min., 5+ recommended **Molotov – Level 13 min., 13 recommended Marine is recommended to be chosen over Redneck, as he has higher health, higher damage, and faster attack speed. However, if you prefer to have spam be continuous, then Redneck is a better option. If you want to play more defensively, they you should choose Welder and Generator. If you wish to be more aggressive, Empty Barrel and Molotov must be picked instead. If you have no access to Turret, you can try using a ranged unit instead. They won't be as efficient, but it's better than nothing, as ranged damage provides great control against incoming enemies. In case you have maxed out Mechanic, he can be safely chosen over Nitrogen. However, picking him is more preferable for the defensive approach than offensive. Formidable ranged units: * Lester; * Policeman; * Any unit with the high rate of fire perk, excluding Gunslinger. Process No matter which style you choose, the general strategy stays the same. At the very beginning of the event, you need to send out your melee unit and begin building up rage. During the first few waves, you should play offensively, stopping enemies from their tracks and making sure the bus is not damaged much. After you have a decent amount of saved up rage, start placing barrels as obstacles for enemies, and place turrets behind them/send out ranged units. Nitrogen should be dropped on bullet-resistant zombies and onto swarms of fast zombies, like Witches; same goes for Molotov. If you chose a defensive style, you can use Generator together with Red Barrels as an obstacle. It's important to send out Welder as soon as possible when you have three or more turrets on the battlefield, as he'll provide necessary support to them, and will also fix Generators, keeping their defensive value high. Strategy 2: Gold Rush Current viability: Very efficient, but just as demanding. Deck Recommended deck: *Marine – Level 11 min., 13 with special ability unlocked recommended *Redneck – Level 11 min., 13 with special ability unlocked recommended *Glenn – Level 11 min., 13 with special ability unlocked recommended *Welder – Level 11 min., 13 recommended *Generator – Level 0 min. *Turret – Level 11 min., 13 recommended In case you are desperate to use Wall Mart for farming coins, you'll have to make sure that the unit spam is practically endless. The only way to guarantee that is by spamming Energy Drinks. One attempt may take from 20 to 30 drinks just so you can make ~500 coins. It's highly advised to only refer to this strategy if you have a very high stock of this buff, and you know that the following lack of it won't cripple your future progress. Glenn is a must, as he has the highest chance to provide you with the desired loot, since he can potentially take up to 2 lethal hits. Process The instant you have enough courage to send out several human units, start continously using Energy Drinks and begin the spam. It doesn't matter in what order human units are sent out, as long as the cannon fodder keeps coming out. Drop Generator as soon as possible so your spam can gradually speed up, and use Turret for extra defense when necessary. Both items must be placed close to the counter, so they can work as a shield against Charged Zombies and some other quick threats. It's especially important for Turret, as it's the main tool against aforementioned CZs and Witches, who can very easily block your units from reaching the point where gold spawns. Send out Welder just as fast, so he can continuously repair the objects, prolonging their usage, otherwise they might just kill your units with fire and explosions. Category:Strategy Category:Community Category:Event